Ginger Meets the Rugrats
by inukaiser
Summary: Trying to get some money Ginger start to babysitting,but in her first job she has to take care of the Rugrats.Will she able to do a good work?


**Hello there this is my first fic so I decided to make a crossover about**

**two of my avorite cartoons shows from my childhood**

(Note:I do not own Rugrats and As Told by characters belongs to Nickelodeon)

Foutley House 6:00 PM

The phone was ringing for at least five minutes until Ginger quickly picked it up and said hello.

"Hi Dodie".

"Hey Ginger!.What were you going to tell me today?".Asked Ginger's friend Dodie.

"Well, this morning I went to my mom and asked her if i can burrow money to buy a brand new boots." Ginger started.

"So what happend?"

"She said I should start a job, and guess what she recomended." Ginger asked her.

"Umm,dog walking,mowing lawn,to help out at the senior center like last time,"Dodie guessed.

"No, she wants me to start babysitting. And before I could get out of it she told me some friends of hers probly would be intrested in having me as their babysitter. They only have two kids, but five friends usually come over! Sometimes SIX!" Ginger was in a worry mode now, "What am I going to do?"

"Don't worry, me and Macie will just come by and help out. Uh, who's the family? I might know them." Asked Dodie.

"Mr & Mrs Pickles. Their kids are named Tommy and Dil, Tommy's 1 year old and Dil is like two or three months".

"Pickles .. Pickles," Dodie repeated, "Nope, never met Can you tell me others the kid's names?".

"Well besides Tommy and Dil,There's Chuckie Finster, his sister Kimi,the twins Phil and Lil DeVille,and the oldest of all of them are Susie Carmichael and

Tommy's cousin Angelica,who are three."Ginger replied, "So were talking toddlers."

"So in a few words,we have to look after eight little squirts".Dodie said in humorous tone.

Meanwhile in the Pickles Family's house the Rugrats were playing in the playpen.

"Hey you guys, my mom just told me that all of us are gona go to some girls house to be babysat." Tommy told them.

"But Tommy isn't Taffy who always babysat us?"Chuckie asked.

"Yeah,but i think she went to...ummm..."Tommy says trying to answer

"You dumb babies already forgot?.She went on vacation with hers friends" Angelica replied rolling her eyes.

"Tabffy,Tabffy!" Dil says

"I hope Taffy comes back soon,I really miss her" Kimi says felling a little sad

"Yeah me too" claims Lil,who is about to cry

"She was pretty nice and funny"Phil says.

"Don't worry guys she will come back before your notice" Susie exclaims trying to cheer up the babies.

"Your are righT Susie!" Tommy shout with a encouraging face "She will back and we must be happy when she gets here"

"By the way are you doing here?" Angelica asked "I thought your sister would take care of you and your brothers".

"Well Alisa was invited by her friend,to spend a few days in Florida and my brothers goes to vist my grandma"Susie answered.

"Aniway its great that you can come with us Susie"Tommy says

"Especially to take care of Angelica" Phil murmured to his sister.

Back Ginger's house both Dodie and Macie had come over to preparing her for none of them had a younger baby releative.

"Ok, we went threw changing diapers, nap time, story, now what about when they're bored?" Ginger asked.

"Uh, put then on a nap?" Dodie guessed.

"Or read them another story?" Macie tried.

Then Ginger had a terrible thought.

"What if they sneak out of bed and draw on the wall?"

"Tell your mom you bought new wallpaper?" Dodie suggested.

"Or what about Courtney? What if she suddenly decides to come over? I can't tell her to go home!" Ginger almost paniked.

"I thought Courtney was out of town." Macie replied to her panik.

"Uh, it could happen?" Ginger replied dumbly.

"Ginger we have other stuff to be worried,we need to hide the breakables, toddlers, from what I've heard love to break them," Dodie confirmed.

They went threw the house stowing away breakables.

"Angel lamp?"

"Yep."

"Fragile Vase worth $200?"

"Duh."

"The penguin statue on top of the TV set?"

"Don't wan't it to explode, don't we?"

Finally the house was baby-proof.

The girls rested for the hour wait. Carl was at Hoodsey's house, so they didn't have to worry about them.

While Ginger, Dodie and Macie were getting ready for the babies, the babies were getting ready for them.

"How do you think our news babysattter are ?" Tommy asked his friends

"I bet they are funny!"Kimi says very excited.

"Yeah and have a lot bugs to eat" Phil claims rubbing his belly.

"We are not gonna eat bugs Philip" Lil snaped at his brother.

"Why not Lilian? We always get Bugs for snack "Phil asked and the twins start to arguing.

"Guys,come on!".Tommy claims "We must to be good and behave with the news babysatters".

"I only hope they are not scary".Chuckie said hugging his teddy bear,with a worried expression.

Stu and Didi comes to the living room and talk about where they and the other parents are going to go.

"You know Didi,this party at the new club its gonna be great" Stu says excited.

"Well I hope the kids dont get sad or upest,they are used to Taffy to babysitt them" Didi replies a little worried.

"Don't worry honey,I'm sure they gonna love theirs new "big" friends"Stu replied trying to calm Didi

"Thinking it better Lipchitz says that meeting new people its a good experience for the kids" Didi claims.

"Drew and the others will be there anytime,we must get hurry" Stu said looking his watch.

"Ok Stu" Didi says "Give me a few minutes"

In at least ten minutes they were ready for the adults night out and then the others grow-ups showed up.

"Well Its look like we all are ready for a night of fun "Betty shouts very excited

"Oh yeah have waiting for you" Didi exclaim.

"Yes,Whatever" Charlotte said meanwhile she was talking on her cell phone to her assistant "Jonathan we need to crush our rivals,and we have to do it NOW!NOW!NOW!"

"Well are you ready to meet new big friends?" Stu said to his sons holding them.

Once all were in their cars with the kids they head off to Ginger's house.

Would Tommy and the gang like their news babysitters ? Will Ginger and hers friends do a good work in theirs firts babystting job? Answer Comming Soon.

End of Chapter 01


End file.
